


Miss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Miss

He doesn't miss.

Because missing means,

Signing his team over to dead.

And he has no intention to do that.


End file.
